


ради райского соединения со звёздным динамо в механизмах ночи

by willwell



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell
Summary: о бедном б. б.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Beyond Birthday, Beyond Birthday & Near | Nate River, Beyond Birthday/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	ради райского соединения со звёздным динамо в механизмах ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [for the ancient heavenly connection to the starry dynamo in the machinery of night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270940) by [willwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell)
  * Inspired by [trembling before the machinery of other skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801733) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> название взято из поэмы аллена гинзберга 'вопль' (перевод мансура мировалева)

i.

Они целовали ему отёкшие веки, чёрнокудрую макушку. У него была их любовь, а у них — его, и так они жили вместе до известного дня. Потом он остался один и не видел о них снов даже тогда, когда сворачивался эмбрионом, множество часов вспоминая, каково ему было в околоплодных водах.

ii.

Существует период полураспада, импульс к цветению которого даёт гибель А и который устремляет Бейонда вниз по кривой, где он будет гореть заживо и рассчитывать на смерть, и ниже, где он поднимется из пепла лишь затем, чтобы действительно умереть. На раннем этапе этого периода он составляет план дела, неразрешимого для L, а дети продолжают цепляться за его штанины и пересмеиваться между собой по поводу свитера, надетого шиворот-навыворот.

Новенький среди сирот гадает на картах таро светлое будущее. Бейонд прочёсывает ребёнку волосы от лба до затылка и подумывает сделать то, о чём отучился жалеть, потому что его буква всегда вторая, потому что N может оказаться от слова «необходимый». Вместо этого он превращается в страшилку, какую расскажут перед сном, становится тайной, замкóм и отмычкой, крадёт деньги из кабинета Роджера и пускает воздушный поцелуй, оглянувшись на приют последний раз.

iii.

Страх и волнение накатывают густыми волнами. У него много вопросов: почему человеческие механизмы так превосходны? Куда девается то, духовное? Как бы они умерли без Бейонда? Умерли бы они?

Бейонда мутит от таинства жизни. Он касается губами их холодных рук, словно они святые. Он смыкает ладони и не знает, к кому из божеств обратиться.

iv.

Бейонд сбегает из тюрьмы в начале ноября, когда впервые думает об L как о мёртвом, и находит виновника торжества на кладбище. Лайт разыгрывает спокойствие, пока Бейонд лезет в его квартиру на пятнадцатом этаже через окно и выглядит тем, земля над чьей могилой до сих пор рыхлая. Точной копии нет, ведь Бейонд — пародия на шарж, отражение зеркал в комнате смеха, jamais vu, однако Лайту этого достаточно: он заталкивает член в горло Бейонда и дважды, без передышки, доводит себя до оргазма.

Бейонд влюбляется — да, влюбляется — в лживость и амбиции, с которыми Лайт прячется за буквой-символом (за этой бумажной оградой), в оптимизм и жестокость, в кривой прикус. Он проводит полураскрытым ртом по нижней челюсти Лайта и ждёт, ждёт.

v.

Бейонд изучает её глянцевое лицо по обложкам журналов, а ей безразличны Лос-Анджелесские убийства. Ещё он проводит время в мечтах: представляет мир, где Миса сожгла ему волосы осветлителем; где он угнал Acura RLX цвета её ногтей и перестал носить потёртые джинсы.

Мир, где они встречали конец всему, вновь и вновь не позволяли смерти случиться. Где Миса улыбалась клубничными губами; где он целовал ей веки, спрашивал, как дела.


End file.
